


Kitten Licks

by M3tt3m



Series: Sexventures Of A Promiscuous Ten [5]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, hybrid Ten, kitten Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3tt3m/pseuds/M3tt3m
Summary: Johnny is tired after a long day at work and really just wants to go to bed. Ten is not having it, however. He wants to play, and play he will.Kitten hybrid Ten AU





	Kitten Licks

Johnny knew Ten was inherently playful, it was kind of inevitable with him being a kitten hybrid, but for some reason hit still took him by surprise sometimes. It was early in the evening; the sun was just beginning to set. Johnny had just finished his shower and was headed to bed earlier than usually after a long day at work had tired him out.

Ten hadn’t been particularly pleased with these plans, he wanted attention from his owner after a long day home alone. Doyoung, the neighbor cat hybrid, didn’t want to play! He was such a grumpy ass… He couldn’t even antagonize him into ‘play’ fighting with him today, something about it ‘not being worth leaving his sun spot to beat his stupid ass’, bitch… AND then when his beloved owner finally gets home he won’t even play with him!

Johnny crawled under the covers, closing his eyes and just enjoying not doing anything at all. He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice a certain kitten sneaking up under the covers at the foot of the bed. He does however notice him when his boxers are very suddenly removed, with claws. He throws the cover off to find an innocent looking Ten blinking up at him between his legs, his shredded underwear still in his hands.

“Ten? What do you think you are doing?” Johnny asks sternly. Ten, however, does not answer verbally but instead gives his soft cock a small lick, as if that should be enough of an answer. It is. Johnny just groans and throws an arm over his eyes.

“Fine. Go ahead.” Ten doesn’t waste any time getting to work. He starts bathing Johnny’s dick in quick little ‘kitten’ licks. It doesn’t take long at all for the blood to start filling his dick. Ten’s tongue could always get Johnny’s blood to start flowing, it was textured differently but in a very pleasurable way. Gripping his erection in one hand, Ten took the head in his mouth suck on it as if it was the most delicious lollipop he had ever tried. His tail was raised straight in the air, tip slightly twitching in interest. Johnny always enjoyed watching Ten giving blow jobs, Ten just enjoyed it so much. It was just so arousing to Johnny and of course, he’s the one getting the blow job so kind of hard not to be aroused but the fact that Ten also enjoyed giving it made it all the better.

Ten started bobbing his head, taking as much in his mouth as possible. He was definitely deep throating him, Johnny was by no means small and Ten was almost taking all of it in his mouth. It was astounding to watch really, Ten was just so small but he was still somehow able to fit Johnny’s whole dick in his tiny mouth! He hadn’t even felt Ten’s sharp little fangs touch his dick once, that was talent! Johnny was barely keeping it together, the sight of Ten between his legs deep throating his dick with each bob and the sensation of it happening was slowly pushing him over the edge.

“Argh… I’m so close!” Johnny moaned breathily. Ten pulls off his dick immediately with a pop, making Johnny groan at the loss of stimulation. Ten just shoots him a playful grin, a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to Johnny’s pulsating member. Johnny groans at the image, almost cumming right then and there.

Before Johnny can even start to form a sentence to comment his dissatisfaction with the abrupt end to his pleasure, Ten gives his head a kitten lick cutting his thought process off. Instead of picking up where he left off he starts licking down the shaft till he gets to his balls. He makes sure that neither is neglected in his ministrations. Johnny’s hands are clutching at the pillow behind his head, trying hard to not pull Ten’s head back to his dick by the hair. All thoughts of that are forgotten however when Ten manages to fit both testicles in his mouth at once, swirling his tongue around each.

Johnny is lost in his pleasure, so when he suddenly feels Ten sinking his claws in the back of his thigh it like getting bucket of ice water thrown at him. His leg shoots up and away from the needle sharp claws as a reflex.

“TEN! WHAT THE HELL!” Johnny yells in shock. He can’t see Ten’s mouth but from the amused look in his eyes and the twitching tail he doesn’t doubt for a second that he is smirking in amusement. Ten places a hand on the back of his thigh again, this time without introducing his claws to the soft flesh, preventing Johnny for lowering his leg again. Ten starts licking at his balls again and soon enough Johnny is back to relaxing and just enjoying the sensation.

That’s when Ten moves lower, licking and nibbling at his taint. Before getting to his destination. He gives Johnny’s exposed asshole a lick, Johnny is hit with a sensation of pleasure he had never experienced before. He had given multiple rim jobs to Ten before, much to both of their enjoyment, sometimes in preparation for sex or just cause. He had never experienced one before himself though, Ten had never expressed interest in it and neither had he. Ten had, however, verbally expressed no interest in topping so Johnny had no reason to think that that was what Ten was going for here. Johnny moaned in encouragement of Ten’s actions, the little licks growing in pressure with each lick.

He wasn’t going for penetration just stimulation of the nerve endings surrounding the area. He used his tongue to spell out the alphabet like the little shit he was. He gripped Johnny’s dick in one hand and started pumping, still using his tongue on his ass to turn Johnny into a moaning incoherent mess. Ten loved playing with Johnny, it was his favorite thing in the whole world. It didn’t take long for Johnny to reach his climax and ejaculate. Ten catching most of it in his mouth and on his face, the taste of Johnny’s cum on his tongue was enough for Ten to cum completely untouched in his little shorts. Licking everything that he hadn’t been able to catch up from Johnny’s legs and stomach before discarding his own shorts. He crawled up the bed to cuddle up to a breathless Johnny, pulling the covers over their naked bodies.

“I love you” Johnny mumbled, still trying to get his breathing back under control.

“I know.” Ten said and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Did you just fucking Han Solo me?” Johnny asked, pretending to be offended.

“Maybe” Ten giggled and tried to hide in the crook of Johnny’s armpit.

“Tell me you love me too!” Johnny demanded with a smile on his face.

“NO!” Ten yelled back and tried to hide even more.

Johnny rolled over and started peppering his face with kisses and tickling his sides, leaving Ten a squealing and wriggling mess.

“Tell!” kiss “me!” kiss “you!” kiss “love!” kiss “me!” kiss “too!” kiss.

“OK! OK! I love you too!” Ten yelled, laughing. Johnny finally satisfied, pressed a soft kiss on Ten’s lips before rolling to the side and pulling Ten close, both panting hard this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by the amazing art by sanyeoja! her drawings of kitten ten are adorable!  
> as always, crossposted to aff


End file.
